When The Teacher Isn't In
by Hime The Stars Shine Bright
Summary: Flirt a little, wink a little. It's all in good fun. For Rukia, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

The classroom was full of chattering students, most standing around each others desk in idle chatter. The teacher was late today- the principal had called in on intercom saying that sensei would be a few minutes late, and that if Ishida Uryu-kun could look after the class until she arrived, it would be greatly appreciated.

And so, Uryu had taken the teacher's chair, as the way a proper student council president would when tasked with looking after a room of teenagers. He looked bored, being the type that was considered a bit of a "lone wolf" and was looking down at his phone currently.

Meanwhile, Ichigo stood at Keigo's desk in the far back, listening to him and Mizuiro chatter away as he and Chad listened. He _had_ been reading from a book that the teacher for lit class had assigned, but had been hassled into coming over. He could hear Rukia talking from across the classroom; his eye twitched in slight annoyance at seeing that she was sitting on top of _his_ desk (as the girls liked to do when the teacher wasn't around) rather than her own- as she had voluntarily given up her desk for another classmate that she was talking to.

He watched from the corner over his eye, as she stayed perched on top of his desk, her pale, smooth legs folded in an unintentionally enticing way as she listened to Mahana and Inoue blab on about something.

It was then that he heard her classmate's voice (as, she was rather loud) exclaim, "Kuchiki-san, you got a perfect score on that extra credit math homework! How on earth did you figure it out?!"

Rukia merely smiled and giggled slightly as she said in response, "Oh, I found it difficult, too! It took hours to complete!" causing him to almost roll his eyes in annoyance.

_Yeah, right._ She'd copied the whole thing off of him._ Thanks for the credit, Miss-I-work-so-hard._ He nodded blankly at something Keigo said, glancing at him for a moment before looking back at Rukia, his heart jumping suddenly to see that-

she was looking at him.

Staring, in fact. She didn't even blink when he glanced back at her. And though he'd locked eyes with Rukia countless, countless times... he suddenly felt like there was nobody in the room except for her. It suddenly felt as if he'd been caught red-handed. He fought back the heat he felt building on the back of his neck when he suddenly choked as Rukia _winked_ at him.

Winked at him, and then smirked slightly before looking back at Inoue, who was now doing the talking. Ichigo almost gaped at her, staring as she smiled gently and responded to whatever they were talking about, before quickly snapping out of his trance and turning back in the direction of his own friends, suddenly feeling unable to breathe.

_Damn._

"Hey, Ichigo, are you listening?" Keigo interrupted his (quickly derailing) train of thought, "Wait, you're blushing! What were you thinking about?!"

"I'm fine!" he huffed in annoyance, feeling slightly relieved as Mizuiro brought up a new movie that was coming out soon- glad for the quick change in topic, as well as Keigo's short attention span. It was then that the teacher walked in, telling the students to go to their seats and take out their notes.

He walked back to his seat _after_ watching Rukia slide off the desk neatly, biting his lip for a second as he did so, as if he were walking into dangerous territory. He stood at his desk, setting his book bag on his desk and opening it to get his notebook, his back facing her desk, as she sat on his right, stilling when Rukia walked past him.

Once again, he stopped breathing when he felt her fingers rub against his lower back just for a moment, sending chills up his spine as her voice murmured teasingly, "Thanks, Ichigo~"

He stood frozen for a second before immediately crashing into his seat, his heart racing as he looked around, surprised that nobody had seemed to notice this tiny exchange. And Rukia- _damn her!_- was sitting in her chair with her notebook on her desk- the blue one with the ridiculous chappy sticker on the cover, stretching those killer legs slightly as she picked up her pen.

He wasn't sure how he was going to survive the rest of the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. This is kind of mature ok? I'd say it's a lime. Not a strong one, but for all the young ones out there, please be warned. This isn't for you my dears!**

* * *

><p>The end of the war had brought a huge sense of relief upon everyone, him included. With the extreme development of his powers, Ichigo had found that his reiatsu was to strong, to heavy, for him to continue living in the living world, so he'd decided to move to the Soul Society permanently. However, before that, he wanted to finish school- there wasn't much left anyways. Urahara had spent days designing a very strong, slightly dangerous pill that would lower Ichigo's reiatsu, enough for him to enter the living world without accidentally killing anyone. However, with his weakened reiatsu fighting could become difficult and Urahara had stated clearly not to go into a shinigami state as long as he was in the living world, and so Rukia herself had volunteered to go with Ichigo every week to attend school until he finished.<p>

She'd been given exclusive permission by Kyoraku-soutaicho himself, and Ichigo found that he had no complaints. It was hard to get used to the idea of being without his sisters and crazy father, but found a huge comfort in Rukia being around. They had started a relationship after the war's end.. but while people in the soul society mostly knew about it, it wasn't like his entire class would. There was a strange sense of mystery and thrill that came with having your lover pretend to be a normal classmate during the day. Though he'd never admit that openly.

However, right now he was just a little bit hot and bothered. When he got home from school, he kicked off his shoes furiously, face flushed as he went up the steps to his room. He knew his sisters wouldn't be home- Yuzu had a crafts club after school and Karin had soccer practice. His father was still working in the clinic, so the house was empty for him to scold Rukia and not worry about people butting in.

When he got to his room, he went in, closing the door behind him and tossing his book bag on his bed, glancing over in annoyance at Rukia. She sat on top of the futons stacked in his open closet, her legs hanging over the edge, still in her uniform and those annoying black thigh high socks. She was shuffling through her own book bag, and glanced up at him when he entered the room wordlessly.

He glared at her as he moved to his desk, emptying his pockets of his keys and his wallet as he scolded, "Rukia, do you know how dangerous that was? Somebody could have seen-!"

"Oh, please," she was still looking through her bag, smirking lightly now, "I barely touched you."

A vein throbbed on his forehead as he looked at her, half annoyed, half pained, "Rukia, I'm serious.."

She stretched lightly, leaving her bag discarded in the closet before ushering him to come closer with a finger. "Ichigo."

He moved across the small room until he stood in front of her. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer, she kissed his fingertips. "Relax.. nothing is going to happen even if people here find out.."

He moved closer then, seemingly hypnotized as he tilted forward and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth, pausing when she let go of him, her hands sliding down her thigh to grip the edge of her black, thigh high sock, his gaze hot on her as she pulled it down, down, down, and tossed it to the floor.

That bare, smooth leg moved up to wrap around his waist, her hand tugging his to rest against her other leg, still clothed and she murmured, "Pull this off, will you..?"

His brain had seemed to shut down, his hand moving automatically to grip the edge of the sock and yanked in straight down off her leg in one move, tossing it somewhere behind them as his hand gripped her thigh, pulling it up to wrap around his waist like the other. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a hard kiss, dragging her tongue across his lower lip as he groaned. His hand inched up her thigh, sliding across her hip, savoring the feeling of soft, thin lace against her skin, his finger curled around the thin strap before sliding under it, making Rukia sigh against his lips.

She dragged her hands down from his neck to his chest as his mouth moved from her lips to her jaw, trailing kisses down to her neck, his hands moved up to fumble with the buttons of her shirt, pushing it and the pink strap of her bra off her shoulder, biting and sucking at her skin.

"Oh, Ichigo.." she sighed, her hands sliding up the back of his shirt, running across his bare skin as if to set it on fire. His hands moved in the opposite direction, sliding up the sides of her waist to her chest, pushing her now unbuttoned shirt to the side, his hand smoothed down the strap of her bra teasingly.

He groaned against her lips as he felt her hands move from his back to the front, running across the hard contours of his chest, his skin burning at her touch. Her legs gripped his waist in a death grip, his blood pounding in his veins when she sucked gently on the skin behind his ear, "God, Rukia.."

She pushed off the futons then, causing Ichigo to step back with her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, he merely stood there, to engrossed in their little french kiss, before moving back until his knees hit the back of his desk chair, he fell back into the chair with a grunt, his hands gripping the back of her thighs as the sudden pressure of Rukia's weight on his lap spiked pleasure through his body.

She rocked her hips against him, grinding him slow and painful, making him pant, "_-Rukia!"_

"Mm.." she pressed another soft kiss against his lips, smirking suddenly as her lips grazed his ear as she murmured breathlessly, "Kurosaki-kun, please fuck me."

There was no way he was going to survive the next hour alive.


End file.
